The PureClan Chronicals: A New Clan
by Les Miserabby
Summary: This is the story behind how PureClan was originally formed, and is a prequel to The Banished Clan.
1. Prologue

**This is the full story on how PureClan started, and why they were needed.**

**The PureClan Chronicles**

**A New Clan**

**Prologue**

**~Amberwing's POV~  
**

I watched as my injured clanmates entered the camp. One was missing half a leg, another had his ears completely shredded, nothing more than a bloody mas on top of his head. Every one of them was wounded. I wished I could help as a medicine cat; I was not at all suited to fighting, but the ThunderClan medicine cat, Whiteheart, already had an apprentice, Jayfur.

The fighting had been going on for moons. It was open war amongst the clans. Several cats were already dead, and more died everyday. The need for warriors had become so desperate that apprentices and young warriors were kept off the battle grounds; apprentices so that they could live to recieve their warrior name, and young warriors in the hopes that they would have kits to train.

I was one such young warrior. I did not want a mate or kits though, only to help my clanmates and heal them. I watched in pity as the wounded made their way to Whiteheart's den. I had been born into the fighting, and dreamed of a day when there would be peace amongs the clans, just like in the times told of by the elders. My brother Nighthawk shared my dream for peace. Espescially considering his secret. One day, while the we were hunting, we had met a young, beautiful RiverClan she-cat, Silverflower, who shared our dream for peace. Nighthawk and Silverflower had been having secret meetings since then, which I occaisionally went to as well. When I was there, I could tell that the two were in love. I sighed and padded over to the warriors den I had a feeling that peace would come soon. Somewhere, deep in my heart, I knew it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**~Silverstrike's POV~**

I watched my clanmates return from battle, triumphant. SyClan had apparently defeated ThunderClan. _How much ThunderClan blood was spilled for this victory? Hardly any of our warriors are injured. I highly doubt that they just waltzed right in and ThunderClan surredered._

My peaceful thoughts were likely the reason I hadn't gone, though. Supposedly, I had been left behind because I was a young warrior. But I knew that wasn't the case as my two littermates had gone. And they looked thrilled that their paws were stained red with ThunderClan blood.

"It's too bad you didn't go, Silverstreak," mewed my sister, Lightfoot.

"I'd rather not be fighting a pointless battle, Lightfoot," I replied.

"You'd rather be fighting for ThunderClan, wouldn't you?" growled Sunflame, my brother.

"I'd rather not fight at all!" I snarled. I felt my silvery pelt bristle.

"What kind of warrior are you?" he meowed, looking at me like I had turned into a two-headed rabbit.

"The kind that doesn't want to live in a forest drowned in blood," I replied. "A warrior doesn't need to kill to win their battles," I mewed, quoting the warrior code, turning to head for the warriors den. I heard my sister's snort of contempt behind me. Why were these cats so bloodthirsty? What satisfaction did death give them? Why were they so proud about swelling the ranks of StarClan? I somehow doubted that our ancestors wanted us killing warriors left and right. But they did nothing, and I waas slowly losing faith.

"Oh, StarClan, what will become of us," I murmured softly as I curled up in my nest. "Do you really want us to be bloodthirsty killers?"

"We do not want that, young one. Don't lose your faith in us yet. You are chosen!" I looked up to see a starry warrior standing proudly before me. A StarClan cat.

"What do you mean, 'chosen'? What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice barely more than a squeak.

"For the new Clan. It is time for peace." I looked at the StarClan cat. _New Clan?_ I voiced my confusion.

"New Clan? What do you mean 'new Clan'? I thought there were only supposed to be five Clans. That's how its supposed to be!"

"Silverstrike, there should be as many clans as it takes to keep cats from killing each other in needless battles. This Clan that we are forming will contain the blood of cats in each clan. Two cats from all five clans shall unite to form this clan. And you are one of them," the StarClan cat meowed.

Silverstrike could do nothing but stare. "How do I know that this isn't just a dream?"

"Go to Fourtrees in a quartermoon. There you will meet the others that shall form PureClan."


End file.
